


Summer Heat

by yeahwehadatime



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Ears, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, ear, handjobs, noel/julian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahwehadatime/pseuds/yeahwehadatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(ear) PWP - enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

** Title:  ** Summer Heat

** Pairing ** or **Characters:** Noel/Julian   
** Summary ** : i'm fresh out of plot, so please enjoy some PWP   
** Word Count ** : 1,438   
** Rating ** : NC-17   
** Warnings ** : RPS   
** Disclaimer ** : As far as I know, Noel and Julian own themselves and are definitely not mine and all Boosh characters belong to them as well - the content/events here are purely fictional and a result of a fairly twisted imagination. No harm intended, the author is writing for fun and no profit.  
** Author's Note ** : inspired by some late night posts from - well, they know who they are ;)

  
It’s not the quiet snoring that wakes him, or the soft moonlight pouring through his undressed window. He’s not quite sure what it is exactly, but he’s awake all the same and, staring at the sleeping form beside him, he’s a bit transfixed. The other man begins to murmur through lips too tired to move properly at this hour.

“Are you watching me sleep?”

He smiles at this. It’s not the first time he’s been caught and his plea is usually the same.

“Can you blame me?”

He’s granted a smile in return. One that’s coupled with eyelids fluttering open as Noel tries to bring his face into focus. Julian reaches over and tucks an errant lock of hair behind Noel’s ear, exposing it to the moonlight. His eyes wander over the fine hairs dusting Noel’s ear, backlit by the glowing orb. Julian can’t help himself now and runs his nail over the hairs slowly, never making contact with the delicate skin they cover. Noel’s eyes snap shut once more and a shiver runs through him. Julian chuckles in spite of himself and Noel shifts closer, seeking the warmth offered by the older man’s body.

“That tickles.”

So Julian does it again, except this time he follows the teasing move with a caress of Noel’s ear, tracing his fingertips over the shell and brushing his index finger against the hairline there behind it. Lingering in that space, he rubs ovals between smooth skin and raven silk that let the rest of his finger continue sliding against the back of Noel’s ear.  He listens to the happy sigh he’s managed to elicit as it passes over those same tired lips.

There’s an easiness to it all in these mid-night moments. The hows and whys of this beautiful creature being in his bed that fill his mind in the daylight seem to fade away at night. They were always headed for this, just as surely as they were headed to the stage together.

Julian’s pressing kisses to his shoulder and along his collarbone now as the smaller man tilts and twists to grant him access. He brings his lips up to Noel’s neck, white and pale as ever in the moonlight. Julian feels fingers begin to twist in his hair and he can nearly hear Noel’s heartbeat.

“What about this then?” comes the whispered reply and Noel feels a warm, wet pressure as the point of Julian’s tongue runs along his ear.

“Mmm’not sure, give it another go?”

Julian can hear the sleepy smile in the words and he gives Noel’s ear a second pass. He tastes like moonbeams and starlight mixed somehow with rainbows and sunshine. His contradictory and confusing nature radiates from every inch of his body and fills Julian’s senses with wonder at the fact the he even exists, and lights something deep within him on fire.

Noel’s half hard, Julian can feel it pressing against his thigh and his own is cock beginning to respond in kind. He keeps his ears hidden most of the time, his hair providing a convenient cover. They’re incredibly sensitive, Julian had learned that first night Noel had invited him in. Over tea they’d planned and made each other laugh, Noel’s hair falling in his face. Reaching over their empty mugs Julian had brushed it aside, a delicate gesture he’d seen Noel make a few times before. His fingers had stayed and wandered longer than they’d needed to really, eventually finding their way to Noel’s ear. He’d sucked his breath in and clamped his hand around Julian’s wrist so suddenly Julian thought he’d hurt the other man somehow. Noel’s chin had dropped to his chest, his eyes closing as he held Julian’s hand in place. Julian’s own eyes searched Noel’s face and body to learn what had happened, finally landing on the now very noticeable bulge in his trousers. It wasn’t the first time Noel could attribute an erection to Julian, it was just the first time Julian knew about it.

They’re both very much aware of the blood rushing in their bodies now. Julian catches the fingers that have been winding in his curls and moves them lower, wrapping them around his length. The summer heat has left them naked any time clothing isn’t absolutely essential, and Noel’s quite happy there’s no pyjama bottoms or even pants between them tonight. No barriers to Julian’s hand finding its own hold in the darkness. Noel can feel his lips on his ear and clever fingers on his cock, a thumb swiping over the tip as a tongue flicks against his ear lobe. Julian is pleased to hear the hitch in Noel’s breathing that occurs nearly simultaneously and feels a tightening around his own hardness.

Each of them knows they won’t last long. Julian can hear Noel panting and it’s all the little noises amplified from the proximity of their mouths and ears that will send Julian careening over the edge. He catches Noel’s earlobe between his eye teeth, biting just hard enough to maintain his grip, and drags them loosely over it. Noel holds his breath, hand stroking sure and strong along Julian. There’s enough pre come between the two of them at this point that lube is an afterthought. Still, Noel doesn’t stop as he feels Julian reach over him and fumble for the bottle on the bedside table. He can hear the click of the cap as it passes his head. Julian’s working blindly and squeezes the liquid in the general vicinity of their cocks. There’s really no time for this but better messy than rubbed raw and his hand is on Noel again as soon as the task is completed.

“Please.”

Julian’s vaguely aware that the attention he’d been lavishing on Noel’s ear had subsided while he was occupied with helping the hand moving along his hardness glide more easily in long, slick strokes. He licks a stripe between Noel’s sideburn and his ear and blows gently across it after and is rewarded with a whimpered exhalation from his partner.

“More?”

Lower in the bed hipbones are shifting forward, Noel thrusting in Julian’s hand at an ever increasing pace. Noel is pumping Julian as though he may lose his grip on reality if he doesn’t. Julian’s cock is somehow anchoring him to the world while Julian’s teeth and tongue are trying to launch him into space, and quite possibly through time.

“God, yes, please. Don’t stop, please, more. Please.”

A litany of filth rolls off Julian’s tongue and into Noel’s ear. He pauses now and then to lick and nip at this part of the smaller man’s body he’s been allowed to pleasure. Noel can feel the hot breath of the older man as he whispers his obscene desires. Neither man’s hand stops – they can feel foreskins sliding over heads and fingers clamping harder around shafts as balls begin to tighten. The rhythms are so constant they could be holding their own cocks rather than each other’s. At least, it seems that way until one or the other makes an unexpected move; a flick of the wrist at the base instead of the head, or twist to the right when he would have gone left. It’s just varied enough to keep them guessing, and gasping into each other’s necks and ears.

“Ju – Ju – there…yes, fuu-“

Julian’s sucking gently on the little bit of flesh that makes up Noel’s earlobe when he comes. Noel’s body is pulsing and shuddering and he’s crying out softly, its music to Julian’s ears. Julian keeps on, feeling warmth spread over his hand and mingle with the lube until there’s nothing left, until Noel is writhing because the sensitivity is too much. Julian likes to play that way sometime, fiddling with the line between pleasure and pain. When Noel’s hand goes slack Julian wraps his own over the smaller one and tightens, keeping the pace. Noel’s still breathing into Julian’s neck like he just ran a mile and it’s that, coupled with sticky feel of come over his hand, that sends blinding light across the inside of Julian’s eyelids. He’s spurting onto Noel’s stomach and spilling over their now intertwined fingers. He buries his face in the younger man’s neck and moans until things fade to black.

In the morning there will be sheets to wash and lines to write. Phone calls to return and characters to sketch. For now though, there is only the heat of summer and the smell of sex. Tongues licking fingers clean and sweaty bodies curling over and into one another. And the promise of more adventures to be had.  



End file.
